Faded Innocence
by WenWen
Summary: Buffy gets turned by her nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Faded Innocence

Disclaimer: I by no way in shape, body, or form own Marilyn Manson's "Cake And Sodomy", Titanic's quote "Truth with no logic", and Marilyn Manson's "Organ Grinder."

Rating: Adult only for language and sexual contents with torture.

Summary: Buffy is changed by her not so 'reality.'

_I am the god of fuck, i am the god of fuck  
virgins sold in quantity, herded by heredity  
red-neck-burn-out-mid-west-mind, "who said date rape isn't kind?"  
porno-nation, evaluation  
what's this, "time for segregation"  
libido, libido fascination, too much oral defication  
white trash get down on your knees, time for cake and sodomy  
time for cake and sodomy  
(I am the god of fuck, i am the god of fuck)  
vcr's and vasoline, tv-fucked by plastic queens  
cash in hand and dick on screen, who said god was ever clean?  
bible-belt 'round anglo-waste, putting sinners in their place  
yeah, right, great if you're so good explain the shit stains on your face  
white trash get down on your knees, time for cake and sodomy  
time for cake and sodomy_

Truth with no logic.

It's the eye of the beholder that draws you in/pulls you into your worst dark fantasies.

"My friends will find me", she says weakly as she drags her weak body out of the freshly dug grave and out of the creature's site. The demon snarls and goes after her but the strength that the soul gave gave enough strength to her as she held the cross shaped necklace tightly in one palm. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" The demon psychopath wrinkled his nose and backed away. Giles had sent her on some fool's mission only for the mission to fail and for Buffy's whole life to be changed in one night. She can no longer feel the heat of her own warmth or the blood pumping through her delicate cores- now, she's just one of the many- to be turned. The vampire vamped slayer finally makes it to her front yard and slinks to her porch dragging her mud covered dress along with her as her face is still charred with dirt from last night. She decided to wear something like a Red Riding Hood as her get- up for Halloween this cold and chilly evening. Buffy wakes up with a dry scream dying on her throat! Three new flashbacks- 3 new dreams and everyone's different from the other and each place is different than the last but everything felt the same/was the same. Nothing felt out of place almost like it was- right. It almost felt right. "Urghh none of this makes sense", she says frustratingly. She thought they were gone after they saved Billy from some crazed psychotic killer known as Lucky 19.  
"Maybe I'm going through another change", she says sourly. She sighed- she'd been in the most unpredictable circumstances- she'd been bit, hit, slapped around- she'd been scarred, whipped, and tortured at every possible bitter and unlucky turn- she'd been reduced into a mere screaming girl scared for her own life and now she's back to reality.

Pulls you into your delusions.

In every realm, there is one possibility/one mind.

One dream.

Her short orange hair is messy- like a halo that cups around her face and her eyes are withdrawn. She stares blankly at the half floating and half standing image of herself in the mirror. "This isn't me", she screams in denial!  
She shakes her head. She rakes two scars down her arm! "This can't be me!" She reaches up and pulls at her scalp! "This isn't me!"  
"I know what this is! This is some trick/some delusion caused by you isn't it!?! Come out here and face me Lucky 19! Come on- I don't have all day!"

Buffy ripped the dress off of a dead girl that clung to her arms like a pitiful beggar. She then put it on herself and smiled. She liked this dress. It's a fabric made like Drusilla's creamy white gown that flowed from her shoulders to her feet. Every sharp intake of breath left no air and the small pattering of movements only succeeded in making her more devoted to her new being. She smiled and laughed. If Giles would have told her what it's like to be a vampire- she might have laughed but now that she isn't bound to a line of deaths and pain and torture, she is finally free and looking for a meal. Now that there aren't anything keeping her from the boundaries between life and death, she can be normal.  
Her first target had been a path*tic woman that ran right into her arms and made her efforts effortless. She was ranting something about a creature with a deformed face chasing her and that she should go home! Buffy swung around showing her true face. She had said, "Is this it" and the woman screamed!

It's Halloween night and everyone had to dress as one creature or another and that woman picked Drusilla of all vampires. Buffy's hair is now shoulder lengths and curled at the ends.  
Strangely, her turning had made her look at least 5 years younger. "Not too shabby", thought Buffy. Eternal youth is one of the perks of being a vampire.  
No more worrying about dying and growing old with some boring old funky guy when she should be out there tearing out throats and ripping out hearts!

No more years of wasted sleep; endless possibilities. The threat of death is now a jaded memory.

Being a slayer she has mixed strengths and sunlight, holy water, crosses, and stakes won't burn her as much as a regular vampire's.  
She also has super speed to help her during a fight!

His eyes turns to Buffy who was just finished ripping out her latest meal. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Buffy dropped the dead person and smiles up at him. "Hello Angel", she purrs as she lets one finger trail through his flesh.  
"Buffy, what are you doing in L.A.?" "Well, I heard from one demon to another demon that poor pesky Angel is gone and now we have Angelus so there was no way I'm going to miss this little rebirth. Mind telling me how you lost your soul?" "Got it ripped out actually. Now, no more soul boy to interfere with you and I still have to punish you for that little send Angel to h*ll crap and that sword trick play." Buffy growls at him. "But you left me so I could have this so called normal life! How was I going to live without you!?! You knew that slayers didn't have a long lifespan and that they are meant to die by some dorky loser vamp that thought they could have a go! I knew it was going to happen sooner or later but I just didn't think it would happen sooner."  
17th nightmare and counting.

Buffy stands before a group of minions that she had hand chosen. She walks up to a big tall vamp with muscular arms through a torn sleeved checker shirt and black jeans with a brown belt. "Jason", she snarled. The minion ducks his head in respect. "Yes mistress?" "Get the car ready and bring the weapons. Tonight, we're going to pay a visit to some old friends. They owe me for all the sh*t they've put me through especially that fool Giles!"

The first group of vampires went into one car and the second climbed in the back car and got cramped together in a small corner while the third hopped onto the back of a black ford mudding.  
Buffy slammed the door and squealed onto the pavement before turning the turnpike.

The sun rose, and for the day, the evil slept. They hid, crouching in their places of darkness, and waited, waited for a power that was calling for them all. They must answer the power. But the power told them to wait. Wait for the sun to die, and then let this town be a world full of blood and terror.

"The world is a big hollow ground", she walked behind the girl and tucked her hair back. "A night full of promises of deaths and destruction."  
She grabs a bundle and pulls her back. "But you're on the picking list."

_I am the face of piss and shit and sugar  
I do a crooked little dance with my funny little monkey  
What I want, what I want is just your children  
I hate what I have become to escape what I hated being  
Calliopenis envy from your daddy  
You're not gonna hear what he don't want to hear  
What I say disgusts him  
He wants to be me and that scares him  
"let's do a funny little dance with my funny little monkey"  
The black keys  
Here is my real head, here is my real head  
I wear this fucking mask because you cannot handle me  
Here is my real head  
They try to blink me not to think me  
Don't want to bring me out  
I am the rotten teeth, my fists are lined with suckers  
My prison skin's an eyesore-mirror-sketch-pad  
I am your son  
Your dad  
Your fag  
I am your fad  
Here is my real head, here is my real head  
I wear this fucking mask because you cannot handle me  
Here is my real head_

Willow is spooned naked between Buffy and Dlac- her master.  
Her body is covered with the beatings of whips and burns from matches. Her thighs are still dripping with blood from the newly made wounds.

Buffy begins to dip and lick at the column of her throat and clenched her legs tighter as they rocked together to the soft music floating into the room with the little flames dancing.

(This song is by me)-

_You know I pretend not to notice it  
When you look at me this way  
Just one look from your eyes  
That's all I've got to say  
You're the reason  
And I'm the one  
We are the symphony  
And you are the tide  
Tides are changing  
Waves are crashing  
It's destiny  
It's fate  
I am the one  
{On course}  
I am the one_

She then slowly rips off her garter and it falls to the floor. Buffy begins to whisper to her and soothingly rubs her back in little small circles.  
"This is great isn't it Wills? No more boundaries keeping us from touching each other like this/from keeping us from being together. No more rules of society to make us all boring/no more stupid slayer books and lame old Giles telling us what to do. I gave you freedom Wills."

Buffy: Willow, use a spell. I want you to make me blond again.  
And make it like Drusilla's- long and with a white clip on the back and some curls hanging by my face.

Willow flips open the magic book to recite in some ancient Celtic language mixed up with Greek, Italian, and Latin. Then, she placed down the red mixture and drank it down. Buffy cut her finger and put the drop of blood into the cup- she drank it down too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Faded Innocence

She felt the need to find something- to look for something. There was something she needed to find- something missing. She stepped onto the cold hard sidewalk waiting and watching- redefining her position every few minutes to sniff the air. Buffy is not your typical average good to be killed vampire- she's strong and came from a good line by her scent. The nightmare world made her a master's childe- one strong and with a powerful sire.

She raked a sharp claw down the side of her toy's face drawing out a tiny pint of blood onto her fingertip and brought the finger up to her mouths. She slowly suckled watching the toy's eyes widen back and forth in half pain/half humiliation. He had been brought here as a gift from Dlac and he was in chains. He's bleeding from all of the rips and tears on his chest marked by holy water burns and toy stakes. He had been whipped and raped. Angel whimpers as more hot pokers are placed on his breasts. They had taken a long metal spiked rod and wrapped it tightly and securely around each hand, feet, and neck as he was to crawl and beg for their mercy!

_Goddamn your righteous hand_

_I eat innocent meat_

_The housewife I will beat_

_The pro-life I will kill_

_What you won't do I will_

_I bash myself to sleep_

_What you sow I will reap_

_I scar myself you see_

_I wish I wasn't me_

_I am the little stick_

_You stir me into shit_

_I hate therefore I am_

_Drunk ass mother fuckin core_

_(__**The lyric "Get Your Gunn" is by Marilyn Manson but I made up the part Drunk ass mother fuckin core.)**_


End file.
